The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon
by NikkiB1973
Summary: This is my sequel to Blast from the Past. Jaymie Uley is sixteen and trying to navigate the complicated path of being a teenage girl among a unique group of shape shifters. With her own supernatural talents thrown into the mix and love looming, how will s
1. Chapter 1

**The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**Prologue;**_

Jaymie looked in the mirror at herself and sighed, she pulled her thick, black hair out of the ponytail and let it settle around her shoulders in a lustrous cloud. She fluffed it up slightly and peered closer at her reflection, checking for any sign of a pimple; not that she ever suffered with them. Her hazel eyes did a thorough examination and she declared herself satisfied. There was a soft knock on the door and her mother walked in.

"How's the birthday girl?" Leah asked her daughter with a smile.

Jaymie frowned. "Why did my birthday have to fall on a school day?" She complained.

Leah laughed at her disgruntled expression. It was when she pulled that face that she could see herself in Jaymie. She put her hands on her daughter's shoulders and gazed at her fondly. "I know it's a pain, sweetie, but there is always tonight to look forward to."

Jaymie rolled her eyes. "Oh the party."

"What's wrong?" Leah asked gently. "I thought you would be glad we are throwing a sixteenth birthday bash for you. All your friends are coming."

"Mom," Jaymie whined. "Dad says he's going to chaperone, it's going to be so embarrassing having him there. Can't you tell him not to?"

"No way," Leah shook her head. "There is no way Sam is going to let his only daughter have a sweet sixteen without keeping an eye. I know what some of these boys are like."

"You have a filthy mind, mom." Jaymie said irritably. "Don't you trust me?"

Leah shook her head. "No."

"No?" Jaymie said in surprise.

"Remember your fourteenth?" Leah arched an eyebrow.

"That was a mistake. It wasn't my idea to play spin the bottle." Jaymie muttered. "It was J's idea."

"You went along with it." Leah reminded her. "I didn't appreciate coming home to find my daughter locked in the closet with Penny Lanacaster's son. The boy is trouble."

"It was only a stupid dare to kiss him." Jaymie picked up a brush and began to comb through the silky strands of her hair. "It wasn't my fault J went mad and hit him. The stupid game was his idea in the first place."

"Well I was the one who had to deal with his mother demanding to know why her precious boy had a bloody nose." Leah put her hands on her hips.

"Alright I get the drift." Jaymie threw her brush down and picked up her school bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later then, mom." Jaymie said quickly before Leah could pull her in for an embarrassing hug.

"Aren't you going to walk to school with your brothers?" Leah called after her as Jaymie fled the room.

"NO WAY. They're so embarrassing." Jaymie yelled back. "I'm meeting J and Harley anyway. Bye."

Leah sighed as she watched her daughter flee. Over the last year she had become slightly distant from the family, calling everything embarrassing or uncool. She refused to walk to school with her brothers anymore and any sign of affection from her parents in public was a big no no. "I was never like that." Leah said under her breath as she prepared to usher Harry and his younger brother Jack off to school.

XXXXXX

J was leaning against the hood of a parked car, sketch book in hand as he began drawing a group of good looking girls who were walking by. "Hey, Jacob." One of the girls called out to him.

J didn't bother looking up from his sketch book. He flicked his long fringe out of his eyes and concentrated as he tried to get the lines just right.

Harley, who was standing next to him, dug him in the ribs. "Hey, bro that Alesha chick has the hots for you. Go talk to her." He said eagerly.

J gave a resigned sigh as he glared down at his thirteen year old brother. Harley was the spitting image of their dad, same skin tone, eyes and happy grin. He was just beginning to really notice girls after spending his twelfth year hating them all, except for Jaymie, who he adored. But then everyone adored Jaymie. J frowned as he thought about all the boys who tried to hit on her on a daily basis. "I'm not interested in Alesha."

"Why not?" Harley watched Alesha standing with her friends, she kept glancing J's way, obviously hoping he would notice her. "She's got great boobs."

J cuffed Harley on the back of the head. "Put your tongue away." He closed his sketchbook and stuffed it in his school bag. Jaymie was late again, but that was nothing new.

Harley crossed his arms in annoyance. "You could have your pick of the girls in this school and all you do is stuff your nose in that stupid sketch pad." He complained.

J ran a hand through his thick brown hair, the long fringe falling into his chocolate brown eyes. Where Harley took after their dad, J was all Bella. He was quite tall now, nearly six foot, his pale skin and large eyes, framed with long lashes made him stand out on the res. Everyone knew who he was and his handsome face made him popular among the girls, not that he took any notice of them, except for Jaymie.

J ignored his brother as he pushed away from the hood of the car, he had spotted Jaymie in the distance. As usual she was surrounded by a group of boys, he noticed Micah Richardson holding her bag and another carrying her books. "Unbelievable." He muttered.

Jaymie was taking no notice of the boys as they both chattered in her ear. She found the best way to deal with the unwanted attention was to not say anything. When she was very young, Jaymie had become very introverted because of her looks. She was a beautiful child who was growing into a stunning woman. As she grew she had to learn how to deal with the way people reacted to her looks, she wasn't vain, but she knew that the boys found her attractive and this led to lots of unwanted attention. J had got into a lot of fights over the years as some of the boys, especially the older ones, pushed their luck too far.

As for the girls, that was another matter. Jaymie had no female friends to speak of. A lot of the girls in her year thought she was stuck up and were jealous of her looks and the attention she got from the boys. J was popular among the girls and that was another reason they refused to befriend her, she suffered a lot of bitchy comments on a daily basis. Well tonight she hoped that was going to change. Against J's advice she had invited some of the most popular girls in her year to her party, hoping that if they got to spend some time with her they would get to like her for who she was. J had been very dubious about this, but she had refused to let him talk her out of it, just remarking that she needed some other females at the party.

"Hey, J." She waved to him as she approached.

Micah and his friend flashed J a sour look as he glared at them. "Hand them over." J said as he held out his hands for Jaymie's books and bag.

"Whatever." Micah scowled at him. He didn't go up against J after coming off the loser in the last two fights they had in the past.

"Hello, Jaymie." Harley looked at her shyly, his cheeks tinged red.

Jaymie returned his smile and ruffled his hair. "Hey, you. I see you're getting more handsome every time I see you Harley Black." She teased.

Harley's cheeks turned redder. J rolled his eyes at his younger brother and flung his arm across Jaymie's shoulders. "Late again, Angel."

"I wish you would stop calling me that." Jaymie said irritably as they walked to school. "The amount of teasing I get at school because of it."

"Who cares?" J said nonchalantly. "They're all a bunch of dweebs in that place anyway."

"Well I am the one who gets it every time. Not you." Jaymie muttered.

J sighed. "I'm sorry, Angel. I know those girls can be bitches. Do you want me to have a word?"

"No. I can handle them. I don't want you getting excluded again for defending me." She said worriedly. "Your mom and dad were not happy last time, J"

J just shrugged. "My dad would have done the same if it was my mom. His threats of grounding are meaningless."

Harley, who was trailing behind them, shook his head when he heard this. Jacob had been very angry with J, not just for getting excluded, but for his don't care attitude toward authority. His grades had been slipping for the past year, except for his art classes he didn't seem to care. He had grounded him but J had ignored him and sneaked out to see Jaymie. Bella had expressed her disappointment in him, and it was only this and Jaymie urging him to do as his father told him, that made him finally see out the punishment.

They walked through the gates of the reservation school, it was quite small, everybody knew each other. As J and Jaymie walked toward their first class of the day he was greeted by everyone they passed. The girls smiled and tried to flirt with him while casting Jaymie snide glances. J had English while Jaymie was due in tribal studies.

"I'll see you later, Angel." J called out to her as he went into his class. Some girls, who were standing by some lockers, sniggered. Jaymie cringed and tried to make herself inconspicuous, it never worked.

"Are you okay, Jaymie?" Harley's voice made her spin round in surprise. She had forgotten he was still following.

"Yeah, sort of." Jaymie sighed as the girls began to chant Angel at her.

"Shall I walk you to your class?" Harley offered sweetly.

Jaymie gave him one of her special smiles. It lit up her whole face. "Thank you, Harley."

"No probs." He replied, feeling ten feet tall. He walked proudly beside Jaymie as he escorted her to her first class of the day.

_**A/N-well there is the first part. What did you all think? Constructive criticism welcome. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you so much for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate the support. Nikki :)**_

**Part One-Bad Day**

Jaymie was putting her books away in her bag when she was knocked from behind, she went sprawling across the floor, her books scattered around her. Becky Mason and her cronies began to laugh at her predicament. "Oops." She sneered.

Tears pricked at Jaymie's eyes but she refused to let them fall. She scrambled back onto her feet and began to pick up her books. She could hear the girls sniggering behind her. She heard someone call her name and she looked toward the door, Harley was hovering outside the classroom, waiting. Becky whispered something to her friends before sidling up to Jaymie.

"I see your little boyfriend's here." She spat sarcastically. "Cradle snatcher." She shoved Jaymie forward again.

Jaymie managed to catch hold of the table, preventing herself from falling to the floor again. Becky and her crew flounced out of the classroom, snickering. Just as she passed Harley he stuck his foot out and Becky fell forward onto the floor. She squealed in embarrassment as the other students passing in the hall burst out laughing.

"You did that on purpose you little toad." Becky yelled at him as her friends helped her up.

Harley smirked at her before heading into the classroom to see Jaymie. "Are you alright?" He asked her softly.

Jaymie hid behind her shiny hair as she nodded. She finished packing up her bag and then glanced at him. "Thanks."

"No, probs." Harley gave her one of his sunny grins.

Jaymie couldn't help but return it. "You look so much like your dad when you smile like that."

Harley shrugged. "Yeah, so I've been told."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Jaymie asked him as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh J got sent home. He came to see me and told me to let you know he won't be there for the rest of the day." Harley informed her.

Jaymie's face fell. Her birthday was turning into a right disaster. She shuddered, thinking about lunch. That was the time of day that was usually the worst for her. Without J to protect her, the girls would have free reign to gang up on her. "What did he do this time to be sent home?"

"He got into a fight with one of the boys in his class." Harley hesitated for a moment.

"Harley..." Jaymie pressed him.

"It was Joseph Lancaster, apparently he was boasting about hooking up with you tonight now you were legal." He mumbled.

Jaymie felt her cheeks flush red. "I don't believe this." She said in exasperation. "I just want to cancel the whole damn party."

Harley looked at her with sympathy, he reached out and touched her hand briefly. Jaymie jumped as she felt his warm fingers squeeze hers. An image flashed in her head of both of them; Harley was a few years older then he was now, he was holding both her hands and speaking to her, a desperate look on his face. Jaymie shook her head to try and clear it, she didn't want to have a vision in the middle of the school day. Taking a deep breath she forced the image from her mind.

"Are you okay?" Harley asked her in concern.

"Yes." Jaymie forced a smile onto her face. "Come on we better get to our next class."

Harley smiled at her shyly again as he led the way out of the classroom.

XXXXXX

Jacob crossed his arms as he glared at his oldest son. J lounged on the couch, not in the least bothered by his fathers intimidating stare. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you." Jacob snapped.

J glanced up at him. "I'm listening." He said sullenly.

"Sit up straight then and maybe I'll believe you." Jacob ordered.

J sighed and sat upright, flicking his long fringe out of his eyes. "I don't know what the big deal is."

"The deal is that you've got into yet another fight and are probably heading for another exclusion. One more strike against you and they will expel you." Jacob stated bluntly. "These are important years for you and you basically act as if you don't give a shit."

J tried to hide his smile. "Well maybe I don't."

"You are unbelievable." Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "Where is this don't give a crap attitude coming from?"

"I don't need school. I have my future already mapped out." J said confidently.

"Not this artist thing again. Get in the real world son. You need to graduate to get a proper job. Spending your days sketching will not put food in your belly or clothes on your back." Jacob was getting increasingly irritated.

J ran a hand through his hair as he glared back at his father. "God you are so stuck in the past."

Jacob loomed over his son as he matched his glare. "You are grounded for two weeks. Now get to your room before I really lose it."

"It's Jaymie's party tonight. You can't make me miss that." J yelled at him.

"It's your own fault, J. Maybe it will teach you to pull your head out of your ass for once. Now get to your room." Jacob roared at him.

J knew it wasn't even worth arguing back when Jacob was in such a foul mood. He gave his dad one last sour look before heading down the hallway to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Jacob stared after him for a moment before turning and walking over to the mantle piece. Arrayed across the mantle were various photos of the whole family together. His eyes travelled to the very last photo, it was of a small baby, premature by nearly four months. It was the only picture that he and Bella had of their last son. He had lived for two hours before he had died. He gazed at the picture for a moment before turning away. Jacob knew that it was the day that little Simon had died that he had begun to lose his oldest son too. Irrational anger at J flared up in his heart as he tried to deny to himself that he didn't blame J for Simon being born too early. It was his actions that had nearly cost Bella her life as she went into labour too early.

Bella came into the house just then looking harassed. "You're back?" She said to Jacob in confusion. "I thought you would be in the garage."

"I got a call from the school. The principal had great pleasure in informing me that the chief's son yet again has been fighting." Jacob told her.

Bella sighed. "Not again. Where is he?"

"I sent him to his room and I've grounded him for two weeks."

Bella frowned. "It's Jaymie's party tonight, Jake. He can't miss that."

Jacob walked up to her and cupped her beautiful face in his hands. "Honey, it's the only way he will learn. Maybe missing the party tonight will make him take the consequences of his actions seriously."

"Or make him rebel even more." Bella replied.

"He can't keep getting away with it, Bells." Jacob dropped his hands away from her face.

"I'm not saying that, Jake. I just don't know how to get through to him at the moment. He's become so secretive. The only one he opens up to is your dad or Jaymie." Bella mused.

"I know you're worried, honey, but we will get through this. After all, we've been through much worse." Jacob said gently.

Bella's eyes flicked to the photo of Simon and her face became sad. "I know."

Jacob saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes as she became lost in memories. He pulled her against his chest and stroked the back of her hair, both of them silent as they thought about Simon.

XXXXXX

Jaymie held her tray in her hands, they trembled slightly as she glanced over at the table full of giggling girls. Becky was holding court and she gave Jaymie an evil smirk as she watched her standing there.

"I can't do this anymore." Jaymie mumbled to herself as she stared back at Becky.

"Can't do what? Shall I take that from you?" Micah suddenly appeared beside her and took the tray from her hands.

Joseph Lancaster was on her other side. He flashed her a cheeky grin as he took her arm and began to steer her to a free table. "Come and sit with us, Jaymie. It's not often we get to talk to you without your bodyguard."

"I see J gave you another split lip." Jaymie took her arm away from him and backed away. "I need to go."

Joseph frowned. "What we're not good enough for you?" He snapped irritably.

Jaymie felt easy tears welling in her eyes. She'd had enough. Turning on her heel she fled the canteen, the sound of Becky's laughter ringing in her ears.

XXXXXX

Jaymie sat alone on the edge of the school field, her back was resting against a tree as she stared dully over at the other students talking and walking together in groups. Why couldn't she have that? Her looks were a curse, not a blessing. Not to mention the episodes in class where she would sometimes zone out when she had a vision she couldn't control. If J was with her in the lesson, he could always sense her distress. He would calmly talk to her, helping her to banish the vision from her mind. She had a lot of control now, but still some would slip through without her permission, like the one about Harley earlier that day.

She thought back to when she and J were younger; then they were so in synch. When she was experiencing a particularly bad vision, he would see what she was seeing, as if they shared some link in their minds. But as they grew this changed. Whether it was because she had such tight control over what she let herself see or the fact that their mind connection had diminished as they aged, she wasn't sure.

Jaymie pondered whether to use her gift to see if she could find out how her party would go that evening. Although she could see things about others, when she tried to focus on herself, she would see only vague images. Closing her eyes, Jaymie concentrated hard, her nails dug into the hard earth as she strained to see something. Slowly, as if she was looking through a fog, she saw herself standing with Harley. She was kneeling down and he was beside her, giving her a hug. What did this mean? Jaymie tried to get the image clearer in her mind, but a sudden flash of pain in her head made her gasp and the vision vanished.

XXXXXX

J lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, a bored expression on his face. He was sick and tired of being punished for things that he considered were not his fault. His dad hadn't even bothered to ask him what had started the fight, no Jacob had just done what he always did and yelled at him. J knew why, he wasn't stupid. Things had not been great between them for a long while. They managed to keep up pretences for his mom, Bella's sake. After all they both loved her and didn't want to see her upset. But J knew that Jacob blamed him for his brother's death.

He thought about Simon and an unaccustomed tear rolled down his cheek. J wiped it away angrily. He wasn't going to give into emotion. He had plans, he would see out graduation, then he would leave to pursue his dream of being an artist. He knew that Jaymie would come with him if he asked. He hadn't told her about this yet as she would worry and try to persuade him to stay in La Push. So he kept his dreams to himself, believing that if he sprung it on her at the last moment on the day they both left school, she would be more inclined to take the plunge and go with him.

J reached out and opened one of the draws in his bedside cabinet and pulled out a photo of him and Jaymie taken only last year. They were on the beach and the wind was whipping her beautiful hair all over the place. He had his arm across her shoulders and they were both smiling into the camera. He had plans for tonight at Jaymie's sixteenth birthday party; he was going to let her know that he felt more for her then simple friendship and maybe she would let him kiss her. A frown marred his forehead as he thought about his dad, Jacob would not be happy if he caught him sneaking out of the house again. But J didn't care, this was important to him, much more important than defying his parents wishes and breaking the rules.

He continued to make plans in his head as he gazed at the photo in his hand.

XXXXXX

Harley was waiting for Jaymie as she left school, as soon as she saw him a relieved smile crossed her lips. The thought of walking home alone or surrounded by the usual crowd of boys had been daunting. "Hey," she greeted him.

Harley gave her one of his sunny smiles. "Hey, I thought I might walk back with you. I mean if you want me to?" Red tinged his cheeks as he spoke.

Jaymie thought he was just too cute. "Thanks Harley, I would love that. Otherwise I might be forced to walk back with my brothers." She gave a pretend shudder and Harley laughed.

They walked companionably side by side. "So are you looking forward to your party?" Harley asked her.

Jaymie winced. "Can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah, of course." Harley assured her.

"I'm dreading it. I wish I wasn't having one." Jaymie admitted.

"Why?" Harley looked at her curiously. "It's a special birthday."

"It would be great if it was just my family and some close friends but there are going to be some girls from school going too. It's my own fault, I invited them because I had this stupid idea that it would make them like me, but after today I can see it will just be a disaster. J warned me not to invite them." Jaymie hung her head in despair. "And now that J has got into another fight, I doubt he will be allowed to come."

Harley stopped and took her hand. "You know those girls are just jealous, right?" He said earnestly.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jaymie gave him a small smile.

Harley swallowed nervously as he continued to gaze into her beautiful hazel eyes. "If J's not allowed to come, I could." He suggested quickly. "I mean I know I'm only thirteen and everything but..."

Jaymie squeezed his hand before letting it go. "I would love that, thank you."

Harley broke out into a big smile. "Okay then. I'll be there." He declared.

Jaymie gave him a sweet smile as they looked awkwardly at each other for a moment. "Well we better get back then." She said lamely.

"Yeah," Harley seemed to have lost the power of speech. He continued to walk by her side glancing at her often as they walked the rest of the way home.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you very much for the kind reviews on this story. I really appreciate the support. Nikki :)**_

**Part Two-The Party**

Sam looked around his house and sighed. Leah had been busy for most of the day decorating, getting everything ready for Jaymie's sweet sixteen later on that evening. He was going to be chaperoning the event and wasn't looking forward to it in the slightest. He heard his son Harry and his younger brother Jack yelling at each other, they were having yet another fight. They were due to stay over at their grandmothers. Sam strode out into the hall and grasped hold of the back of his sons shirts, yanking them apart.

"What the hell is all this fuss?" He demanded.

"Harry ate my sweets." Jack said mulishly. "He's always stealing my stuff."

Sam studied his oldest son. Harry definitely took after his namesake. Just like Leah's father had, Harry loved his food. He was a bit too plump for his age and could do with losing a few pounds. Sam had tried to get him to exercise and cut back on the sweet stuff, but Harry would often sneak out and buy some more, or as in this case, steal his brothers.

"I want you to apologize to your brother, Harry." Sam said sternly.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "No."

Sam cuffed him on the back of the head. "Apologize, now."

Harry glared at his father before finally forcing out a sorry. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Sam said irritably. "Go finish getting your stuff ready so I can drop you at Grandmas."

Harry pulled a face. "I don't want to go. Grandma makes me eat salad and stuff. It's horrible."

"No it's good for you. Now go." Sam ordered. He was getting tired of all the upset.

Jack was wearing a smirk as he watched his older sibling slope off down the hall. "There's no need for you to look so smug, Jack." Sam warned him. "You go and pack too."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and followed his brother down the hall, there was no arguing with his dad when he was in this mood.

* * *

Leah brushed Jaymie's hair into shining waves. She had helped her daughter to curl her hair and put on some make up. Jaymie had protested, she was absolutely dreading the party and didn't want to stand out more then she had to. "Why so glum, sweetie?" Leah asked as she looked at her daughter's downcast expression. "Is this all because your dad is chaperoning your party?"

"No, it's because J can't come." Jaymie muttered.

Leah gave her a sympathetic smile. "I know it's hard, but Jacob had no choice but to punish him. J can't keep using his fists to sort out his problems."

"He was defending my honor." Jaymie defended him.

"I know, but still there are other ways to sort these things." Leah couldn't believe she was saying this. In her youth she would have punched Joseph Lancaster too. As for tonight she would make sure that Sam kept tabs on the boy.

Jaymie just rolled her eyes at her mom's explanation. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and winced. She hated dressing up; she had wanted to wear her favorite worn jeans and the purple hoodie she had borrowed but never returned from J. Instead she was forced to wear a stupid dress. It was a modest length, the skirts flaring down to her calves, but the thin spaghetti straps and tight waist really showed off her figure and she hated being so exposed. Jaymie could already hear the bitchy comments she knew she would receive tonight from the other girls, especially Becky and her crew. Why oh why had she invited them?

"Are you okay, Jaymie? You zoned out just then when I was talking." Leah asked in concern. She was feeling a little deflated that her daughter didn't seem that excited about the party she had worked so hard on arranging.

Jaymie could hear the disappointment in her mom's voice. She forced her lips to part in a smile as she hugged Leah. "I'm fine mom, just a bit nervous about being the center of attention."

Leah smiled as she put her hands on either side of Jaymie's face. "You are beautiful, sweetie. You'll have a great night." She said proudly.

Jaymie watched her mom leave the room and she turned back to stare at her reflection. "I wish." She mumbled unhappily.

* * *

Bella looked her son over and gave him a gentle smile. "You look so grown up Harley. You are the image of your dad."

Harley rolled his eyes. His mom was getting all misty eyed on him. It was so embarrassing. "Can I go now?"

Bella ruffled his hair, ruining the spiky gelled look he had been perfecting for most of the afternoon. "Off you go then. I want you back here by nine, no later."

"Yes mom." Harley said impatiently.

Bella smiled at him as she watched him turn to leave. Her little Harley was growing up,she wiped at her eyes and headed back to check on dinner. Jacob would be back soon and she knew he would be hungry.

As Harley was about to open the front door he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder and spin him around. He glared up at his brother, J. "What do you think you're doing?"

J just grinned at him. He pressed a note into Harley's hand. "I want you to give this to Jaymie tonight."

Harley looked at him suspiciously. "What is in it?

"I want Jaymie to meet me on First beach tonight, and that's all I'm going to tell you." J told him. "Make sure that she gets it or I'll kick your ass." He threatened him.

"Yeah as if." Harley wasn't bothered by his brother's lame threats. J never carried them out. "If mom and dad catch you sneaking out you'll be in deeper shit then you are now."

"Language." J chided him. They both froze when they heard Bella calling out for J. He gave Harley a pleading look before disappearing back down the hall.

Harley watched him go, the note feeling like a ton weight in his hand.

* * *

Jaymie was forced to stand by the door and greet each guest as they arrived. The boys just leered at her, looking her up and down, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Joseph and Micah were the worst, they flirted shamelessly with her, giving her suggestive comments. They had only shut up when Sam walked by, shooting them death glares. The moment Jaymie had been dreading arrived when Becky and her friends turned up all at the same time.

Becky had plastered too much make up on as usual and her dress was so tight that Jaymie wondered that it didn't burst at the seams as she moved. She was saccharine sweet in front of Sam and Leah, but when they were out of earshot her expression had changed, an evil glint in her eyes as she leaned close to Jaymie and whispered insults into her ear. "I would watch your back tonight, birthday girl." She said as a parting statement as she glided into the house, surrounded by her gaggle of hangers on.

Jaymie pressed herself against the wall as she tried to catch her breath. This party was already turning into a disaster. She wished she could run from the room and go to see J, but she was trapped. "Why can't you be here J? I need you." She murmured as she dug her nails into the palms of her hands to keep steady.

"Are you alright, Jaymie?" Harley's voice pulled her back into the moment. She couldn't believe the flood of relief that washed through her as she gave him her first genuine smile of the evening.

"You came. I'm so glad." Jaymie hugged him, making the younger boy blush. He hugged her back, not being able to believe his luck.

"I brought you a present." Harley shuffled uncomfortably as he handed her a wrapped package.

"Thank you." Jaymie smiled her gorgeous smile at him again and he was spellbound. He watched her rip open the package and gasp in surprise as she held up the framed photo of her favorite place in La Push. It was a beautiful meadow that the pack and all their families frequented when they wanted a private get together. "This is beautiful Harley."

"I'm glad you like it." He gave her one of his sunny grins.

Jaymie gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, making him go red again. He really was having the best day.

* * *

As the evening wore on most of the teenagers spilled outside into the open air to get away from Sam's watchful eye. They had behaved during the present giving and then the sumptuous buffet that Leah had laid out, but now they all just wanted to relax and actually have some fun. Sam wasn't bothered when they were out of his house. They could do what they liked outside. He went to find Jaymie, who had spent most of her party glued to Harley's side. He found this odd. Why would she prefer the company of a thirteen year old to those of her friends? Sam had no idea what Jaymie went through on a daily basis at school. Leah usually kept him out of the loop as she knew he would create havoc if he found out anyone was bullying or harassing his little girl.

He found Jaymie sitting on the bench seat just outside the house, chatting to Harley. She hadn't spent one moment with her friends. Maybe she was missing J and his brother was the closest she could get to him. "Hey Jaymie, are you having fun?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time." Jaymie lied, her ears still ringing with the bitchy comments she had endured for most of the party from Becky and her crew. It was either that or fending off the attention of some of the boys every time her dad's back was turned. If it wasn't for Harley being with her, the night would have been unbearable.

"That's great." Sam said with a small smile. He leaned down and gave her a quick hug. "I'm going to leave you all in peace now that you've all gone outside. Make sure everyone's gone by eleven, Jaymie. If you have any problems come get me."

"Will do dad. Thanks for the party." Jaymie gave him a sweet smile.

"Happy sixteenth." Sam kissed the top of her head. "See you later."

"Night dad." Jaymie watched him go with relief, glad that she no longer had to pretend to be enjoying herself.

Harley took her hand. "It's going to be alright, Jaymie. I promise." He said earnestly.

Jaymie rested her head on his shoulder as she looked over toward Becky, who was holding court in front of a group of her friends and some of the boys. Someone had sneaked in some bottles of Jack Daniels and they were passing them around. Becky seemed slightly tipsy already. "I'm scared Harley, all night she has been hassling me, telling me I'm going to get my comeuppance."

"I won't leave you." Harley promised her, even though it had already gone nine, when he had promised his mom he would come home.

Jaymie looked at him gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered.

Harley put his arm over her shoulders in solidarity. He had completely forgotten about the note J had asked him to pass to Jaymie. He had been so caught up with spending time with her that it had slipped his mind. Jaymie had no idea that her best friend was waiting impatiently on First beach for her right at that moment, beginning to wonder if she had stood him up.

* * *

J left the beach, his mood dark as he began to head toward Jaymie's house. He didn't care if he was seen. He couldn't believe that she had stood him up. She had been telling him how much she hated having to attend her stupid party and instead she had opted to stay and not meet him. His hands curled into fists as he thought about all the boys who would be swarming around her now that he wasn't by her side to keep them away from her. He had been building up all night to the moment when he was going to tell her how he truly felt, that he was in love with her. But it was all ruined now. There was only one reason Jaymie would have stood him up. She must be with another guy right now. J's irrational jealousy got the better of him as he began to sprint the rest of the way to her house.

He reached the house just after nine thirty. He saw a swarm of boys and girls outside the house, sitting or standing in groups, laughing. His eyes scanned the area for Jaymie, but he couldn't see her. He frowned as he strode toward the other teenagers, he noticed Becky swaying from side to side, singing off key, a bottle in her hand. She was drunk. Resentment toward Jaymie began to build up in J at the fact that she had not bothered to tear herself away from the party to meet him, especially after he was going to pour his heart out to her. He felt like a fool. He could certainly do with a drink. J strolled over to Becky, calling out her name.

* * *

Jaymie and Harley looked at each other in alarm as they heard a crash. They quickly got up from the bench seat and headed over to the back of the house. They could see a group of boys and girls standing in a circle, egging someone on. Jaymie, followed by Harley, shoved her way through the throng until they got to the front. Her hazel eyes widened in shock at the scene before her. J was fighting with Joseph. The crashing sound they had heard was the bottle being thrown by one of the group watching. Jaymie gasped as J gave Joseph a vicious punch, flooring him with one blow.

The teenagers yelled in delight and Jaymie watched as Becky staggered over to J and threw her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down and kissed him full on the lips. "My hero." She cooed.

"J?" Jaymie cried out, her heart breaking at the scene before her.

J pulled Becky's arms off of him and turned around when he heard Jaymie's voice. He was feeling disorientated from the drink he had just consumed and the fight. He took a couple of steps toward Jaymie, whispering her name. He could see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. The group of teenagers had gone quiet as they watched in glee as tears began to leak out of Jaymie's eyes. She saw Becky looking at her with triumph. Jaymie couldn't take it anymore, she fled. J tried to follow but his stomach began to churn and he doubled over, beginning to be sick.

Harley took off after Jaymie, just managing to keep up with her. She collapsed in a darkened corner of the house, falling to her hands and knees, sobbing. The image of J kissing Becky going round and round in her head.

"I'm so sorry, Jaymie." Harley said sadly as he knelt down and put his arms around her. "My brother is an idiot."

Jaymie rested her head on Harley's shoulder as she continued to cry.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this story. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Three-Jaymie's Vision**

Jacob pulled up outside the Uley house. He put his truck in park and stared out through the windscreen into the dark night as he tried to get himself together. He had taken a call from Sam telling him about the disastrous end to poor Jaymie's sixteenth birthday party, and the one to ruin it had been his son, J. Bella had been distraught when Jacob told her that J had been found drunk and covered in blood. He had a black eye too from a fight he had been involved in with Joseph Lancaster. Luckily Harley hadn't been involved in anything, he had been the one who had ended up comforting a devastated Jaymie. Jacob had managed to persuade Bella to stay at home while he went to collect the boys, he didn't want her to have to see J in a drunken state.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Jacob got out of the truck and walked over to the house. He knocked lightly on the door. A grim faced Leah answered. "Come in." She turned swiftly and went back inside, leaving Jacob to follow.

He walked into the main living room and saw his sons sitting on the couch. J was bent over, holding an ice pack over his black eye. When he glanced up and saw his dad he groaned. Harley was sitting at the opposite end as far away from his brother as possible. Leah turned to look at Jacob. "I've cleaned J up so you can take him home now."

"Thanks Lee, I'm sorry..."

"Just take him home." Leah snapped. "I don't want him in the house, my daughter is in her room now crying her heart out. I had to send Sam out he was so angry."

"Okay, Lee." Jacob said tiredly. "Come on J, Harley let's go."

Harley got up straight away. Before he joined Jacob he turned to Leah and looked at her. "I'm sorry Mrs, Uley. Can you tell Jaymie I'm thinking of her."

Leah's face softened as she looked at Harley. "Of course. Thank you for looking out for her tonight."

Harley gave her a quick smile before walking to his dad's side. J was a lot slower, he was still out of it. His whole body ached, he was now feeling the effects of both the fight and the drink he had consumed. The night's events felt fuzzy. He staggered as he stood, but no one made a move to help him.

"Come on J." Jacob said harshly.

J dropped the ice pack and stared blearily at his dad. "I need to see Jaymie." He mumbled. "I have to tell her something."

Jacob narrowed his eyes. He marched over to J and caught him by the arm, dragging him out of the house. "Tell Sam I'll call him." He called to Leah over his shoulder.

She just nodded before closing the front door behind them.

"Get in the car Harley." Jacob told his youngest son. Harley obeyed quickly.

J was bent over again, he groaned as he puked up the last of the drink. Jacob stared at him unsympathetically. "Are you done?"

J nodded weakly. Jacob opened the rear passenger door and bundled J, not too gently, in the back and shut the door. He refrained from saying anything, still too angry and worried he may say something that he would never be able to take back.

* * *

J woke up with a start. He sat up too quickly and his insides heaved. Sliding off of his bed he stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. He sank to his knees as he waited to be sick; he dry heaved a few times but nothing came up. Sinking back against the cool tile walls of the bathroom he wiped at his forehead, he was covered in perspiration. J had never felt so ill in his life. After resting for a few moments he got back on his feet and turned on the cold tap, he washed his face and used a towel to dry himself. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror and winced, his eye was puffy and a horrible mix of purple and black. He could feel the other bruises on his body as he moved.

Slowly memories of the disastrous party began to flood through his mind; the fight he had with Joseph, drinking the Jack Daniels and lastly Jaymie's devastated face as she saw Becky kiss him. It wasn't just the alcohol that was making him nauseous now. He had hurt Jaymie, the one person he loved more than anything in the whole world. He had let his hurt feelings and irrational jealousy get the better of him. He couldn't leave things like this, he had to see her and make things right, now.

Not in the least worried that he was already in serious trouble with his parents; it had only been at Bella's insistence that they wait until the morning before Jacob tore a strip off him, J slipped out of the house. The cool night air was like a balm to his hot skin. He stretched his arms as he walked the familiar path to Jaymie's house. He could do it in his sleep. He loved the night, it was so peaceful. Day brought with it too much noise and chaos, but at night there was no one around and he could think.

J knew that he had a bad jealous streak when it came to Jaymie. It had been hard growing up watching all the male attention she got on a daily basis. The older she got, the more beautiful she became. At times he was so scared of losing her from his life, worried that she was going to meet someone who would finally turn her head, and then he would lose her forever. So he had learned to fight. As the years went on he seemed to be fighting on an almost daily basis. Joseph Lancaster and Micah were the worst. The other boys at the school would admire Jaymie but most of them kept a respectful distance after being on the receiving end of his fists. But Joseph and Micah continued to push their luck.

J wondered why Jaymie hadn't come to meet him. He still didn't know that Harley had forgotten to pass on his note. Maybe she had been pissed at him for fighting and getting himself grounded so he couldn't come to the party, but that wasn't like her. By this time J had reached her house. He quickly ducked around the side of the house and fell to his hands and knees as he crawled right round to Jaymie's bedroom window, as always it was slightly ajar. J carefully pulled the window open wider and with a little difficulty, as he was still feeling a bit uncoordinated, he climbed inside her room.

* * *

Jaymie was woken by a thumping sound. She had finally crashed after crying herself to sleep; images of Jaymie and Becky kissing whirling through her mind. She sat up in her bed, the duvet falling to the floor as she reached across and switched on her lamp. The dull light shone on J and he squinted for a moment, his black eye stinging.

"Why are you here?" Jaymie tried to sound angry, but instead it came out hurt.

J came over and knelt by her bed. "I'm sorry Jaymie. Becky kissed me, not the other way round."

"It didn't look that way to me." Jaymie hissed, pulling her luxuriant black hair back into a messy ponytail. "I heard her calling you '_her hero._'"

"I was drunk." J tried to catch hold of her hand but she slapped his away from her.

"Don't you touch me." Jaymie snapped. "Look at the state of you. Why did you get drunk like that?"

"I was stupid. I was waiting for you and when you never came I got hurt and angry." J hung his head, not comfortable admitting just what thoughts had been going through his head at the time. "I got to your party, saw the bottles of Jack Daniels being passed around and...well you know the rest."

Jaymie was frowning, her beautiful hazel eyes showed her confusion. "What do you mean waiting for me?"

"I was at First beach..." Jaymie's voice tailed off. "Didn't Harley give you my note?"

Jaymie shook her head. "No he never gave me any note."

"That little worm." J said angrily. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Stop it." Jaymie chided him. "He probably just forgot. Harley wouldn't have done that on purpose."

"Of course he would." J said bitterly. "Haven't you noticed his little crush?"

Jaymie sighed, getting sick of hearing the jealousy in J's tone, even with his younger brother. It was getting tiring. "Harley was a good friend to me tonight. I don't know what I would have done without his support, so stop bad mouthing him."

"That's right defend him." J said bitterly. "That's all you seem to do these days. What about me, huh?"

"I do nothing but defend you." Jaymie retorted.

They stared at each other for a moment, both having reached an impasse. It had been something that had been happening with increasing frequency lately, the petty arguments and misunderstandings. J broke the stare and climbed onto Jaymie's bed, pulling her into his arms and burying his head on her shoulder. "Don't you give up on me too."

Jaymie gently put her arms around him. "I could never give up on you." She replied softly. "No one has given up on you J."

"My dad has." He said sadly.

"No he hasn't. He wouldn't keep trying to get you to see what you're doing wrong if he had given up. You have to stop fighting J. I don't understand why. You seem angry at everybody." Jaymie sank her hand into his hair, playing with the silky strands.

J cuddled closer to her, feeling soothed by the sound of her heart beating. He moved his head slightly and dared to place a kiss on the delicate skin of her throat. He heard her breath hitch as she became still. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

J raised his head and cupped her face in his hands. "I wanted you to meet me tonight because I wanted to tell you something important."

"What's that?" Jaymie was having difficulty getting her breathing under control. She could still feel the tingle along her throat where J's lips had touched her skin.

"I wanted to tell you that I l..."

There was a knock on the door. Jaymie and J froze, looking at each at each other in horror. There was another knock. "Sweetie, are you okay? Can I come in?" It was Leah's voice.

"Mom I'm fine." Jaymie finally recovered her voice. "Go on to bed."

The handle twisted as Leah began to open the door. J slipped off of Jaymie's bed and scrambled underneath, just pulling his long legs up to his chest in time as Leah entered the room. He saw her blue slippers pad along the floor as she walked over to Jaymie and then the bed dipped as she sat down. He held his breath, afraid to breathe in case Leah heard him.

Jaymie was having trouble keeping her heart under control. She wanted to glance down and check if J had made it all the way under her bed, but she was afraid her mom would notice her looking. Leah reached out and touched her cheek gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Jaymie mumbled.

"No really, sweetie. I could have killed J for what he pulled tonight. I'm so sorry, on your birthday too." Leah gazed at her daughter in concern.

"I don't want to think about it." Jaymie forced a small smile onto her face. "You don't need to worry about me, honestly."

"You are so strong." Leah told her proudly. "My little girl all grown up."

"Mom." Jaymie ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Alright sweetheart, we'll talk more in the morning. I just wanted to check you were okay." Leah kissed Jaymie on the top of her head as she stood up. "Night."

"Night mom." Jaymie felt tears building up in her eyes as she watched Leah leave the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

J waited a moment before sliding out from under the bed. "That was close." He laughed as he climbed back on the bed. His face fell when he saw the tears falling down Jaymie's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I want to sleep now." Jaymie wiped her face with the back of her hand.

J hesitated a moment. "Do you want me to go?"

Jaymie shook her head. She lay down and he gratefully spooned behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist. "I need to finish what I wanted to tell you." He whispered.

"Not now J, I just want to sleep." Jaymie tugged the duvet over them both and closed her eyes.

J sighed as he tightened his arm around her protectively. There was always tomorrow.

* * *

"_I love you." Harley said to her, his voice full of passion. "I will be better for you than J."_

_Jaymie stared into his dark brown eyes. "Harley please, don't." _

"_Don't turn from me, Jaymie. I need you. My life has been turned upside down." Harley took her hand and placed it over his strongly beating heart. She could feel the heat from his skin burning through his shirt. _

"_Harley I..." Before she could finish her sentence, a loud howl rent the air, making them both freeze. _

"_I have to go." Harley said bitterly. "I'll be back. Just stay inside, okay." _

_Jaymie's breath was taken away as Harley suddenly leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched him back away from her. "I love you." He called out before he suddenly phased right in front of her. The red brown wolf looked her way briefly before disappearing within the trees._

_The sound of a door opening made her spin round. A petite woman with short,spiky black hair came outside. Her skin was snow white and her golden eyes looked at Jaymie with sympathy. "It has begun." She said gently, laying a cold hand on her arm._

"_Oh Alice, no." Jaymie threw herself into Alice's arms and began to weep._

* * *

Jaymie's eyes flew open as she lay frozen in J's arms. This vision had been the most realistic she had ever experienced. She had seen part of it many times over the years, always the same scene, with Harley telling her how he felt about her. It was often hazy but this time the vision had been longer and perfectly clear. Jaymie lay awake until dawn's early light shone through the window, it was only then that she fell into a restless sleep filled with fear.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sun Fell in Love with the Moon**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-thank you for the lovely reviews on this story. Nikki :)**_

**Part Four-Father and Son**

Jaymie woke up to J squashing her in the bed. It was always like this when he sneaked into her room and stayed the night. He loved to wrap his whole body around her, but sometimes it could be hard for her to disentangle herself. She elbowed him in the side. "J." She whispered. "Wake up."

He groaned, burying his head in her shoulder. "Not yet Angel." He mumbled.

She sighed, glancing at her alarm clock she noticed it was close to seven. He needed to leave now before her parents or his discovered he had been in her bed all night. He was in enough trouble already. "Come on, J. You need to leave."

J raised his head, his hair sticking up in all directions. His eye was half swollen shut from his fight the night before. Jaymie gasped at the sight of it. "Oh god, are you alright?" She tentatively reached out and touched the sore skin.

J winced, it did hurt but he loved the feel of her fingers on his skin. He smiled lazily at her. "You look hot in the mornings. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Jaymie rolled her eyes, snatching her hand back. She wriggled away from him and slipped out of bed. "Go home J before you're caught."

He sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. "I can't wait until we have our own place. Then we can lay in bed all day if we want."

"Yeah, sounds nice." Jaymie said absently. She had her ear to the door, listening intently for the sound of movement.

J turned his head and looked at her. She was so beautiful, her long black hair flowed in a luxuriant wave down her back, her hazel eyes, framed with long lashes took his breath away every time he saw them. J was itching to draw a picture of how she looked right then. He wanted to capture the moment.

"J please, you really should go." Jaymie said desperately. She had heard the floor creak down the hall. Her dad was up and about.

"Alright." J reluctantly rolled off of the bed onto his feet. He went over to the window and opened it. "Meet me after you finish school today?"

"You're grounded remember." Jaymie reminded him.

"If you come over I'm sure my mom would give in and let you stay for a while. Please Angel, I need you." J's words touched her heart.

Jaymie left her post at the door and came up to him, putting her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'll be there." She promised.

J gave her a relieved grin as he slipped out of the window and crept silently around the back of the house, before making his way home.

* * *

Jacob marched back into the kitchen where Bella and Harley were eating their breakfast. His face was thunderous, he had just gone to wake J up so they could talk, only to find his room empty. Bella looked up at her husband and a panicky feeling entered her stomach as she saw his dark expression. "What's wrong?"

"He's gone." Jacob sat down and glanced at Harley. "Do you know where your brother is?"

Harley shook his head. "Maybe he went for a walk to clear his head."

"He's grounded, he shouldn't have gone anywhere. I am sick of him disobeying us all the time." Jacob snapped.

Bella put a calming hand on his arm. "I know he's done wrong, Jake, but you have to calm down. You two are clashing enough as it is. We both need to sit him down and make it clear to him he can't keep acting the way he does. But I don't want it to end up in a slanging match."

Jacob sighed, his anger dampening down. Bella was a calming influence on him, he loved her so much. He leaned across and kissed her. Harley pulled a face and quickly stuffed in the rest of his breakfast. His parents were the only ones he knew who consistently engaged in PDA all the time, it was embarrassing. He pushed his chair back when he had finished eating and stood up. Bella looked at him distractedly, her mind still full of her husband.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" She asked.

"I'm going to walk to school with Jaymie." Harley said quickly. "I promised her."

"Okay." Bella gave her son a bright smile. "Say hi to her for me."

"Will do." Harley picked up another piece of toast to take with him.

"If you see your brother on your travels, tell him to come straight home." Jacob told him.

"Yes, dad. See you later." Harley quickly fled the room.

* * *

J slipped through his bedroom window and flopped on the bed. He groaned at the impact, the bruises on his body were really starting to show now. He lay there for a few moments staring into space, thinking about how sexy Jaymie had looked when she woke up in the morning. The usual daydreams floated around his head as he pictured her smile. He was determined to tell her tonight how he felt.

After a while his stomach rumbled, he hadn't eaten anything for hours. Forcing himself back onto his feet he left his room to seek some food. His dad should hopefully have left for work so he could avoid the lecture he knew was coming his way. J's plans went up in smoke as he strolled into the living room to find both his parent's sitting at the kitchen table, kissing and cuddling. As soon as he heard J enter the room, Jacob turned and glared at him. Bella could see he was getting irate again so she placed a calming hand on his arm. J saw his father visibly relax.

"Where have you been?" Bella asked her son before Jacob could do so.

"I've been in bed." J knew he had been caught out when he saw his dad's eyes narrow.

"You liar. I checked on you earlier. You weren't in your room. So tell us the truth. Where have you been?" Jacob demanded.

J flinched at his dad's sharp tone. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Alright I slipped out to get some air." He lied. "I had a bad hangover and it helped clear my head."

Jacob eyed him carefully, not believing his son for one moment. Unlike Bella, his sensitive nose could tell that J had been with Jaymie. He refrained from saying anything, there were more important things to discuss, like his drunken behaviour of the night before. "Sit down J, we all need to talk."

"Can I get something to eat first?" J said mulishly.

"Don't push it." Jacob snapped.

Bella squeezed Jacob's hand. "J please, just do as we ask." She said gently.

J didn't want to upset his mother, so he gave in and pulled out a chair and sat down. Jacob exchanged a look with Bella. "Why did you do it, J?" Jacob finally asked him. "You were grounded for fighting, but you disobeyed us yet again and went to Jaymie's party and not only that ,but got drunk as well."

"Please J." Bella begged her son. "Tell us what's going on in that head of yours. We want to understand and help if we can."

J raised his head and looked at his mom, he hated seeing her unhappy, especially if he was the cause of it. He swallowed the lump in this throat. "I didn't want to disobey you." He answered eventually. "I just didn't want to miss Jaymie's birthday."

"Why get drunk then?" Jacob asked him, he was trying to keep calm. Bella was right, shouting usually got them nowhere.

"I don't know." J shrugged. "I can't really remember why."

"Bullshit." Jacob threw his hands up in the air. "We give you a chance to explain and you come out with crap like that."

"Jake." Bella chided him. "Please, let him say his piece."

J locked stares with his dad, as if both of them were issuing a silent challenge. J was the first to break away. "He's not interested in hearing what I have to say. He doesn't care about me." J pushed his chair back, it fell to the floor with a bang.

"J, that's not true." Bella stood up, reaching out to him.

"Yes it is." J yelled at her. "Look at his face. He still hasn't forgiven me for Simon dying."

Jacob stood up too, his eyes flashing fire. "Do not dare talk to your mom like that, ever."

A bitter smile crossed J's face as he looked at his dad towering above him. "What I said is true, isn't it? You really don't give a crap about me at all, do you?"

"I've had enough of this." Jacob turned and began to walk toward the front door. "Your grounding has been extended. If you break the rules again then you can find somewhere else to live." The door slammed behind him as he left.

Bella sat back down in her chair, tears began to stream down her face. "Why did you do that, J?" She sobbed. "You know how much it hurts when you bring up Simon."

J wiped a trembling hand over his own eyes. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to...I just...I just don't know anything anymore. I feel like I don't belong here."

"Of course you belong here." Bella held out her arms to her son. J came over and knelt down in front of her. She hugged him to her, resting her head on top of his. "I love you, J and so does your dad."

J didn't say anything. Maybe Jacob had loved him once, but since his brother's death, that had faded. J was sure Jacob hated him now. He refrained from saying anything further as he let his mom comfort him, feeling much younger then his years.

* * *

Jaymie was surprised to see Harley waiting for her. She had forgotten all about his promise to walk to school together, her head had been full of J. Seeing him again brought her dream of the night before to the forefront of her mind, and her heart sped up again in fear. She hadn't mentioned the dream to anyone. None of them would be able to help her, she needed to contact Alice. She badly needed some impartial advice.

"Hey, Jaymie." Harley greeted her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi." Jaymie said distractedly.

Harley felt a little crestfallen, she had hardly looked at him. He swallowed his disappointment. "Do you still want to walk with me?"

Jaymie heard the hurt in his voice. She pulled herself together and flashed him one of her heartbreaking smiles. "Of course."

Harley grinned back at her in relief. "Cool."

"Thanks for last night as well." Jaymie said gratefully. "I really appreciate what you did."

"Anytime." Harley felt like he was walking on air. "If you ever need anything, Jaymie. I am always here for you, always."

Jaymie studied his earnest expression, it had almost sounded like he was making a vow. For the first time she could actually see it. J was right, his younger brother did have a crush on her. Seeing him brought the vision back clear in her mind.

"_I love you." Harley said to her, his voice full of passion. "I will be better for you than J."_

His words reverberated around her head over and over. A light touch on her arm made her gasp. She came back into the moment to see a worried looking Harley staring at her. She must have zoned out completely.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Jaymie shook herself. "Yes. We better get going."

Harley didn't seem convinced, Jaymie forced a smile onto her face as she accompanied him. She really needed to speak to Alice, it was more imperative then ever. Jaymie's head was full of worry as she listened to Harley's chatter as they walked to school.

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
